Multirate signal processing is used in many signal processing systems. In some multirate signal processing applications, an input bandwidth may be larger than a target output bandwidth. In the past, a conventional multi-tap filter, such as a Finite Impulse Response (“FIR”) filter with a substantially higher sample rate than filter bandwidth, was used to filter an input bandwidth wider than such filter bandwidth to provide a channelized band for such output bandwidth. Unfortunately, such a multi-tap filter conventionally comes with a substantial amount of overhead, such as a multiply operation for each tap, and this may be problematic particularly for wideband applications. Along those lines, there may be hundreds or thousands of taps needed to provide a specified performance.
Hence, it would be desirable and useful to provide greater flexibility in forming a composite bandwidth of a filter for multirate signal processing applications, including without limitation wideband digital signal processing applications.